


Sleepy

by HoneyBlue



Series: Younglo(ve) dump [8]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: 2nd part is up, Fluff, M/M, Smut, i think, its 4.25am now, just poorly written smut scenes lmao, poorly written smut, unedited soft shit, zelo is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: it's all in the title





	1. Chapter 1

"Junnie, junnie" Youngjae whispered, shaking the younger. Junhong stirred awake, humming in response to the elder. He was in a half asleep state, just super tired for some reason. He felt the elder start rutting aginst him, hard length teasing along his buttcrack. 

"Just once, love?" Youngjae groaned into his ears.  

"Mh tired"  

Youngjae peppered kisses onto the other's neck and cheeks, still rutting his excitement along the younger's butt. 

"Just this once hm?"  

 

Junhong flopped over onto his front, spreading his legs slowly as he buried his face into the pillow, just laying lax on the bed. Youngjae was quick to slot himself between the younger's legs, aligning his length with the other's pink entrance. He lubed himself up, not wanting to hurt Junhong. 

 

He pushed himself in, Junhong's entrance slightly loose from their activities hours before. The younger was whimpering from the sudden stretch but quickly grew quiet as he laid there.  

 

Youngjae quickly worked up a pace, dragging his cock along the walls of the other. Junhong was so pliant, whimpering softly at each thrust. Youngjae leaned down, sucking hickies onto Junhong's back as he continued his lazy thrusting.  

With one last hard thrust, he came with a soft moan, painting Junhong's insides white again. Youngjae pulled himself out, the entrance puckering slightly as some of the warmth leaked, the younger softly whining from the emptiness. 

He flipped Junhong over, seeing the younger's erect length. Youngjae was about to say something before Junhong cut him off 

"It's al-alright, hyung. Tired...." He murmured.  

Youngjae felt his heart burst, Junhong was an angel. He gathered the younger in his arms, Junhong nuzzling into him. Youngjae pressed kisses onto the younger's face, his love for Junhong growing with every moment. 

"I love you so much, Junnie"  

Junhong hummed in response, sleepy eyes fluttering open as he brought his palm up to rest against the elders cheek gently before dozing off almost immediately. Youngjae smiled, watching Junhong's serene face as he slept. He took the younger's hand, interlocking their hands together. Youngjae shifted, placing their hands between their heads as he too drifted off to sleep. 

 


	2. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is up!

 

Youngjae stirred awake, his body clock accustomed to waking up early. His hand was still interlocked with Junhong and an idea came to him. It was still early and Youngjae wanted to let Junhong sleep a lil bit more. He guessed he have to do it later, Youngjae released their hands, bringing up the blankets around the younger before climbing out of bed. He went out of the room, not before putting some clothes on.  

Youngjae got to work quickly, making some simple breakfast-toast and eggs- for the both of them. After setting the table and all, he made his way back into the bedroom. Youngjae hesitated, looking at the clock, it was only around 9.35. He made his way onto the bed quietly, the mattress dipping down as he crawled over Junhong.  

The younger was still peacefully sleeping, undisturbed by the surrounding noise. Junhong was a pretty deep sleeper, especially when it's some good sleep. Youngjae almost felt bad for waking the younger up but he wanted to do this. He shifted himself, still trying to not wake Junhong from all the rustling of the bedsheets as he crawled underneath the blankets towards the younger's crotch. 

Junhong was no longer hard, his erection dying off as he slept. Youngjae placed his two palms against the younger's thighs, holding them in place lest the younger started to kick. 

He blew gently at Junhong's cock, alternating between cold and hot air.  After a few cycles of blowing did the younger start to react. Youngjae could feel slight movement underneath his palms. He knew Junhong wasn't awake yet, just shifting about. He leaned in closer, directing a gust of air at the tip and Junhong jerked though the hands on his thighs prevented much movement. 

Youngjae leaned in, slipping the tip into his mouth, it was the first time he gave the younger a blowjob. Junhong never wanted him to which puzzled Youngjae since the younger had given him head before. He blew around the apendage in his mouth and he heard Junhong start to whine. Youngjae continued on, swirling his tongue around the tip, feeling the length start to harden and Junhong was slightly struggling against the grip on his thighs. 

The younger was soon at full hardness, with Youngjae sliding his cock down his mouth as he licked around. The whines were growing increasingly louder as Junhong's hips started to thrust forward. Youngjae slid his lips up the length, sucking harshly on the tip, 

 

" _Ah!"_  

Junhong woke with a moan and Youngjae continued to suck on the tip though gentler now.  Youngjae felt the blanket lift up, Junhong looking down at him.  

" _A-ah_ , hy-hyung..what.. _ah_..no" Junhong whined out. 

Youngjae sank down his cock, warmth enveloping his length as the elder licked around.  

"N-no hyung....dirty.. _ah_ " 

 

Youngjae just continued, paying no mind to the younger, focused on giving pleasure to Junhong. His palms were still on the younger's thighs, still holding them in place. Junhong's moans were going high-pitched, a sign he was going to come and Youngjae only sucked him harder, especially at the tip. Junhong was really sensitive there, his hips jerking up periodically. Youngjae swallowed around the younger's dick and Junhong came with a whine. The warmth hit the back of his throat and he continued to suck gently, sucking the younger through his orgasm.  

Youngjae released the other, swallowing down every single drop of cum. A sweet aftertaste lingered in his mouth as he crawled upwards.  Junhong was covering his face, the tips of his ears red. Youngjae pried the younger's hands away, Junhong looking at him with shy eyes.  

 

"Hyung..why did you do that?" Junhong whined. 

"Why not? You taste good." 

"Ah hyung don't say things like that, its dirty.." Junhong covered his mouth out of embarrassment.  

"What dirty? Don't you always swallow?"  

"Y-yeah but- 

"No buts, if you want to give me head, you have to let me return the favor. You can't just keep giving and giving and not take anything."  

"I..i..do it because i like pl-pleasuring you...not because i want anything in return."  

Youngjae's heart softened, the answer Junhong gave melting his heart.  

"I like pleasuring you as well. If you're pleasured, i would also be."  

Junhong looked away in defeat, "Okay...but." He looked back again with wide eyes. 

Youngjae looked at him questioningly, 

"I-it's dirty..." 

The elder sighed, "Then, isn't mine dirty as well? 

"No! N-not at all..." 

Youngjae smiled, leaning down to nuzzle against the other.  

"I feel the same way too. As long as it's you, nothing else matters." 

The pink deepened on Junhong's face as he giggled, Youngjae tickling his neck.  

 

"Hyung, i want to put something on." The younger whined, "You're clothed but I'm not." Junhong pouted.  

Youngjae chuckled, "That's your problem, go take it yourself." He shifted off the younger to lie beside him, pretending to sleep.  

"Hyung..." Junhong pulled on the other's forearm, embarrassed to walk out naked with Youngjae just lying there. The elder was a pervert and he wasn't going to give him a free show _not as if they didn't do that just mere moments ago._ Plus, he was slightly sore 

"I've seen everything already. It doesn't matter." Youngjae replied, his eyes still closed.  

Junhong sighed as he pulled the blankets around himself, he almost forgot about them. He clambered off the bed, making sure to bundle himself up. He slightly limped to the closet, hearing Youngjae slightly complaining behind. Junhong turned around, sticking a tongue out at the other. He picked out a pair of boxers, quickly slipping it on.  

A pair of arms came around him and the blanket, 

"Shall we go and eat, love. I made breakfast." Youngjae whispered, burying his face into the younger's back. 

Junhong nodded, leaning back against the other.  

"But then, maybe i should have you for breakfast instead." Youngjae slid his hands down, Junhong catching them before they get any lower.  

"You already have, now i want to eat." Junhong turned around, looking at the elder disapprovingly.  

"Me?" Youngjae's face brightened. 

"No." Junhong deadpanned. 

The elder pouted, "Okay then. Let's go." Youngjae dragged the younger, pulling away the blanket.  

"Hyung, i haven't put on a shirt yet." 

"Right." The elder turned, quickly taking a random tee and slipping it onto Junhong. Youngjae was moping, Junhong knew. The elder always did and Junhong honestly finds it more cute than anything which more often than not, led him to submit to Youngjae's desires.  

Youngjae loved him dearly, he could tell- from the other's comforting hugs, his soothing voice, his gentle hands, his loving eyes and the many little gestures that he would do. Or maybe he was just this whipped for the other.  

Junhong let Youngjae lead him into the kitchen where two plates of toast were seated on the table. Junhong leaned forward, kissing the elder on the cheek. He just wanted to do it, he was happy and he just wanted to show his love and appreciation somehow.  

"Thank you, hyung. I love you." 

"I love you too, Junhong ah. So, so much."  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you like it :D


End file.
